


Present

by Y04517



Series: Creves [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y04517/pseuds/Y04517
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Percival Graves
Series: Creves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776892





	Present

——“人们对不公正的行为加以指责，并非因为他们愿意做出这种事情，而是唯恐自己会成为这种行为的受害者。”  
怎么会这样呢，他想。  
这个世界到底是想怎么样呢。  
他愣怔着，明明自己前一秒还在向他寻求救赎，在他没有反应过来的，下一秒还没有到来的这个瞬间，到底发生了什么呢。  
他努力将涣散的眼神捡起来，放到这个男人的身上，破裂的心中全是凄惶的希望，却徒劳地发现眼前是个陌生人。 “Mr.Graves”是一个设定，一个精心打造的，满足了他一切欲念与妄想的假象。  
这个世界从他记事起就对他展示着丑恶，警告着他不要妄自菲薄，去奢求从不对他展露的美好与安详。他以为自己知道。  
当那个男人来到他面前时，他清醒着坠入深渊。而现在又在抱怨什么呢，他到底在疑惑与诅咒着什么呢。  
他的“先生”有着真实存在的外表，有着即兴扮演的人格，曾经短暂地存在于世间之中——只为得到他。  
他甚至让他感受了不曾存在的温暖与希望。  
他满足地叹了口气。  
他从来都知道世界是什么样的，从来都很清楚。


End file.
